Miss You
by Kabashka
Summary: Short Chihiro/Haku fic. The two reunite for confessions to be made. ^ . ^


Miss You  
  
Disclaimer: I own.er.DON'T own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. Don't sue.I'm  
insanely poor. ^ . ^  
  
It had only been five years. Five years? One day? Her memory couldn't rip the two apart to tell the difference. But, as it said on her calendar, as it was marked by her birthday, Chihiro Ogino was now fifteen years old.  
  
It had really been five years since her return from the Spirit world. Everything and everyone was still fresh in her memory; Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba, No Face, and even Yubaba and her fat little baby were all up there, an image in her mind as she could see them when she was only ten years old. The one she remembered most of all was a God, a dragon, and a boy. He was Haku.  
  
No. he was Kohaku, the river god.  
  
Chihiro was still unsure of which he would prefer to be called. She inherited the nickname 'Sen,' amongst all of her new friends when she began her long, nervous, tiring day at a new school, only a week after the adventure. She wondered if Haku was still 'Haku,' or was Haku 'Kohaku'? Did it even matter?  
  
No. It didn't, for Chihiro guessed long ago that she would never see him again. He had promised her that they would meet again. that they would be able to see each other, but did he keep it? No. He lied.  
  
"You lied to me." She whispered into the darkness of her room. The blue light of the moon filtered through her window, faded through her curtains, and cast a hazy yet luminous glow against her wall and splashed upon her face as she stared out into the open towards the forest. She could almost see the path to the shrines from where she was, even in the night. She had the full moon and the stars to thank for that.  
  
Funny. how the moon was so bright and full on the night of her birthday. There was a party, attended by all her family and friends, or at least the friends from her world. After five years, she began to wonder if the whole thing was something she had made up to deal with leaving her old life behind. Could it have been a dream? She remembered the sparkling purple hair band she had received from Zeniba and No Face, but where was it?  
  
"Yeah. where is that thing?" She wondered. She knew she had come back with it. It was in her hair as her parents, memory loss and all, were bewilderingly brushing away dust and foliage from their car.  
  
"Oh!" Chihiro looked at her wrist. Sometimes she never remembered the beautiful thing was often serving as her bracelet. Her hair was always kept down now, a soft wave of dark streams down her back. Sometimes though, she missed the ponytail. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued to stare out into the night. The wind was calm, the air was warm, and everything was normal and real.  
  
She wanted surreal.  
  
She wanted to see an ocean rising rapidly over the land, a large, towering bathhouse, adorned with lights, looking over a bustling city of shadows. She wanted to see Spirits coming in and out of the bathhouse, walking happily over the bridge, looking out over the ocean that was once a meadow when the sun shone down. She wanted to see radish spirits, shadow spirits, paper spirits, no face spirits, cat spirits, she'd even clean a whole tub by herself if she could just to see a stink spirit! More than anything, however, she wanted to see the river spirit.  
  
When had she fallen in love with him? Could a ten year old even fall in love? Did she fall in love with her memory of him?  
  
What was he like now?  
  
She had to know. She had to see him, to know if he cared about her. Did he really lie? Chihiro shook her head, trying to rid herself of doubt and questions.  
  
"Haku. Where are you?" She asked to nothing. The air around her was silent, carrying only her voice. "Don't you know I've been waiting for you?"  
  
She rested her head down, dejectedly, even though she wasn't expecting an answer. As soon as she rested her eyes, the wind picked up in a sudden gust, making the chimes outside her window ring like soft bells. She looked up, surprised, and noticed something strange. A petal.  
  
Another.  
  
Dozens of pink, dull flower petals were carried through the wind, sweet smelling and beautiful. How did they ride the currents all the way up to her room? And they looked so much like the flowers from the garden of the bathhouse, where Haku had guided her.  
  
The wind died down as soon as it had come. Was it a sign?  
  
The slightest possibility made Chihiro jump from her seat and dash out her door. She swiftly made her way down the stairs and out to the front of the house. She ran around to the left, off the edge of the street. She knew where the path was, for she traveled there everyday, wishing to be swept back into the world of Haku and the Spirits. She could find the tunnel if she was blind.  
  
Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Chihiro dove into the forest, the rays of moonlight barely seeping through the treetops, less so the farther she ran. She could hear the wind whipping by her ears.  
  
If she had not been paying any attention, she would have tripped over the small stone shrines that covered the grassy strips of land. The cave was so close! She then began to slow down when the saw the statue in front of the tunnel. It seemed to be smiling at her, greeting her, welcoming her to pass it by and in to the world that she loved so much.  
  
She approached the statue, fixated by it, and stood in front of it no more than four feet. It was if she was asking for permission to enter. A breeze blew by again, right from behind her and seemed to pull the leaves into the tunnel. Was that a yes?  
  
She took a step forward.  
  
"Chihiro.?"  
  
She stopped, startled. The voice came from the tunnel, she knew it! "Who's there? Who are you?" She strained her eyes to see into the darkness.  
  
"Chihiro. I've missed you."  
  
Chihiro's heart was pounding in her ears. Trembling began, and she felt the presence grow closer. The first thing she saw as she stared into the black depths of the opening was the faint glow of green, like emeralds, ready to shine in a morning light. Chihiro drew a long breath into her shaking form. "H-Haku.?"  
  
He was soon visible. His hair had grown long, full, and black. He was taller now, and his build was now a young man's. He smiled, his eyes sparkled, and he nodded. "I can finally see you again."  
  
"Haku!!" Chihiro ran to him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Now, if she had been paying any attention, she wouldn't have tripped over the stone statue that was directly in front of her. Chihiro, in her emotional outburst, had hit her right foot against the little bugger and was ready to tumble forward to the ground. Everything happened quickly, for when she closed her eyes, ready for the ground to claim her, she found a pair of arms encircling her instead, holding her close.  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
Chihiro realized what happened, and her face was stained red as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She looked up to find Haku, arms wrapped around her, and smiling in amusement.  
  
"Still as clumsy as ever?" He asked, holding her closer to him.  
  
She hid her face against his shoulder. "Shut up." She sighed, slightly muffled. She breathed in his warmth.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Chihiro?"  
  
"Haku?"  
  
".I still love you."  
  
"I still love you, too."  
  
The end. 


End file.
